Cullen Singstar night
by chica-chilena
Summary: Edward takes Bella to his place to enjoy a very special night. But it isn't quite what Bella expected...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the beloved Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

AN: Thanks to my Beta reader, trine-321. I haven't written that much, but she's been a fab Beta reader! This is fun!

I accept constructive criticism with open arms! Tell me what you think.

* * *

The Cullen Singstar night

"Edward, where are you taking me? I demand to know!", I tried to look angry at him, but at the sight of his entertained face made me forget what I was talking about. In the mean while, he hadn't.

"We're going to my house." I regained focus for a few seconds. It was enough to formulate a sentence.

"What are we going to do there?", I said suspiciously. I knew they were up to something, but I just didn't know what it was. I had seen Alice and Edward having their little secret conversations at school. They thought I didn't notice, but I always did.

"That's a surprise. I promise you will have fun.", before I could say something, he took my hand and kissed it lightly. My pulse fastened and I knew he could hear it perfectly fine.

I looked down at my feet taking deep breaths to calm myself. Was I ever going to get used to him doing spontaneous things like that?

I felt his cold hand against my face. I thought I heard a weak murmur saying "I love it when you blush." I looked at him and once again I was dazzled by his beauty. I would never get used to that either.

"We're here", he said and pulled over. I took off my seatbelt and looked up in time to see Edward opening my door and reaching his hand to help me out. Always the perfect gentleman.

"I _can _get out of a car without being hurt you know…", I still took his hand. One thing was to s_ay _that I could get out of a car without being hurt and another was actually _doing it. _Unfortunately, my balance wanted to confirm that thought. I stumbled out of the car and saw Edward's attempt not to laugh. "Stupid rock", I mumbled to the imaginary rock that had made me loose my balance and turned bright red once again.

As we walked to the front door, hand in hand, I heard music coming from the house. I tried to figure out which song they were playing. Of course, my bad memory let me down. I heard Edward chuckle and suddenly realized which song it was. It was "Video killed the radio star" only the Buggles weren't the ones singing it. Comprehension struck me as we walked into the Cullen's living room. A big banner hang from the ceiling. "Cullen singstar night"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hope you like this chapter. The third chapter is in progress. I'm not planning on writing further than that though. We'll see. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or New Moon or any of Mrs. Meyer's books._

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it. The Cullens sang karaoke? I had my worst fears confirmed as I saw Esme and Jasper singing "Video killed the radio star". Esme waved and suddenly Alice was in front of me giving me a hug. I was still in shock, and apparently, Edward noticed and chuckled.

"What do you think?", he said. Once again he looked at me with an entertained face and dazzled me. For a moment I forgot all about the Cullen Singstar night.

Then the song ended and I heard a terrible crash as both Carlisle and Jasper tried to get to the microphone first. Carlisle lay on the floor laughing while Jasper held a crushed microphone with a smiling face. The room broke out in laughter and Rosalie disappeared for moment and came back with a brand new Singstar microphone.

I looked up at Edward.

"This happens regularly. We have a box full of microphones." He saw my unbelieving face and chuckled as he continued.

"We tend to get a little rough."

"Oh, okay.", I tried to say as it was the most common thing in the world. Who would have thought vampires sang karaoke?

I had tried to block out the noise the Cullens made when they tried to pick a song, but now it was completely impossible. They were all talking at the same time. For me it was a lot of noise, but for them it would probably sound like screaming. Everybody was trying to convince Jasper to sing their song. Emmett actually attempted to sing out loud which song he thought Jasper should sing.

I looked at Esme and she looked back apologetically.

For a moment Jasper looked a little uncomfortable. Then a huge grin covered his face and he chose his song.

It was "This love" by Maroon 5.

"This is going to be fun", Edward whispered in my ear causing a chill go down my spine. He took my hand and led me to the big cozy sofa standing in the middle of the living room. I sat down and waited for the song to begin.

I looked at Edward as the song began and noticed his huge grin. He saw my curious face and pulled me tighter and placed a kiss on my nose. As always I blushed extremely, which caused Emmett to laugh out loud.

Jasper saw Emmett laughing, but hadn't seen what caused Emmett to laugh. "Why are you laughing? I haven't even started.", unfortunately he had forgot to start singing and the words hideous and bad covered the screen.

This caused Emmett to laugh even harder and let out something that sounded like "Well, you _should_ have started…"

Jasper started singing and I was shocked once again. Jasper could actually sing. His voice was comfortable and I still couldn't believe it.

Jasper suddenly threw me a kiss which made me blush even deeper. Everybody but Edward started laughing. This was going to be a long night.

The song ended and Jasper was a few hundred of points from being crowned a superstar. The points he had lost, he had lost at the beginning of the song when he forgot to sing. The rest was just perfect.

Now suddenly Carlisle stood with the microphone in his hand.

"Esme, come here.", he said. She walked towards him with a dazzlingly smile. Edward chuckled when they were choosing the song. I figured it was something he had heard. The others didn't start shouting like they had when Jasper was up there. Instead they just sat there with smiles on their faces. The only explanation I could possibly gather from the silence was that the others knew which song they were going to sing.

I tried to see which song they were picking, but they stood right in front of the television. The song started, but I didn't recognize it. The melody sounded very eighty-ish, and I got my confirmation as younger looking Elton John walked in, in the music video, with big glasses and a woman by his side. Their clothes were so eighties that it wasn't even possible.

As Carlisle and Esme started to sing, they moved to the rhythm too. I must have looked very stupid with my mouth open, because Emmett pointed at me and started laughing hysterically. Of course I blushed and Edward chuckled at the sight of my face.

I started laughing when I noticed that they were dancing the exact same way as Elton John and Kiki Dee were in the music video.

"They sing that song a lot.", Edward explained softly in my ear. "We've told them that they need to get a new song. They haven't sung it in a while actually. Today they've got a special permission."

"Why?", I asked dumbfounded.

"Because of you silly. They want to impress you, don't you see? ", when he saw my astonished face, he continued. " You should probably pay attention.", he said and laughed.

I looked at Carlisle and Esme again, and they looked divine. I didn't even know that was possible dancing to an eighties song.

As the song ended, everybody applauded.

"Now it's my turn!", Emmett roared and suddenly appeared by the television with a huge grin. Edward suddenly looked uncomfortable again. I looked at Alice to get an explanation, but was surprised to find the same expression on her face. Could she have had a vision? What was going to happen?

Nothing could have prepared me enough to what was to come.


End file.
